1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nut crackers and more particularly pertains to a new mechanical nut cracker for a machine having an adjustably positioned crushing plate and crusher bar for cracking various types of nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nut crackers is known in the prior art. More specifically, nut crackers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,799; U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,580; U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,092; U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,879; U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,795; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,301.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mechanical nut cracker. The inventive device includes a crusher assembly having a crusher bar rotationally attached to an end of a base member. The crusher assembly further includes a pair of side walls and a slanted back wall extending upwardly from the crusher bar and between the side walls. A crusher plate assembly is adjustably coupled to the base member for positioning in spaced relationship to the crusher bar. The crusher plate assembly includes a crusher plate, a pair of plate assembly side walls, and a slanted front wall extending up from the crusher plate and between the plate assembly side walls. The crusher plate assembly further includes a pair of arms extending outwardly for adjustably engaging the base member.
In these respects, the mechanical nut cracker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a machine having an adjustably positioned crushing plate and crusher bar for cracking various types of nuts.